ВИD of Doom
The BND of doom is a fanmade logo. It was made by someone after seeing the BND logo. The Logo The infamous 1976 Viacom V of Doom plays, but just before it fills the screen, the VID mask, with an aggressive-looking face, rushed toward the screen, and jumpscares the viewer. He then quickly fades from view. Sounds The five-note fanfare of the Viacom V of Doom, followed by glass shattering and a monstrous scream, followed by the VID logo's five-note fanfare.Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Parody Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Evil Mask Logos Category:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!! Category:Run for your life!!! Category:Logos so scary you build a wall around Kemosabe Records and Dr Luke gets so angry he turns into SUPER ULTRA TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and Jumpscares you in the pants at 3 AM and Pepper Satanica kills you and you DIEEEEEEE!!! Category:Fan logos Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Hitters Category:4 year old boys Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Aggressive Children Category:Children Category:Spankers Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Evil mask logos Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Akumi Hanashi Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:FUCK THIS SHIT Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John K so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER ULTRA MEGA TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre... Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Logos that so scary that You need to build a wall under the Nintendo and makes Hiroshi so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED SAMARA MORGAN and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 am and then BEN Drowned kills you and then you die! Category:Octoblock Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Bluezoo HQ and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you cry at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces and die!